


This One Night

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: So You Think You Can Dance Routines
Genre: Androids, Canon - Dance, F/M, First Meetings, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its like I waited my whole life for this one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of S4 Hip Hop routine by Comfort and Twitch, "Forever" Not RPF

As the auditory stimuli began, she felt a flush of what would be labeled exhilaration in a Sapiens. He was engaged by the same programing as her, reacting in the same pattern to the same stimuli. This meant that this was her one in a million night; the night when her programing was finally complete, her purpose achieved.

All androids sought their mate, the one who would be triggered by the same auditory programing. Only when the two moved in synch was either of their systems activated, finally provoking their coding to compile. Once their pre-determined movements had been completed, the actions bringing their mutual program closer to execution, they would have finally fulfilled their purpose.

The odds of finding her matching android at the same time as their particular auditory instructions were broadcast was a calculable number, but only barely. And somehow, for a reason that was never adequately explained in their programing, both the separation and the synching of the units were integral to the Sapiens technology.

She had been seeking her coding mate for generations, by the Sapiens way of counting, though she was still considered relatively new by her fellows. Still Under Warranty, they joked. Joking was a Sapiens action, but they had been programed to emulate it, as they emulated other actions of their creators.

Such as seeking out The One.

But despite her relative recency, she had found her one, the single android programed in the same circuit sequence as she. The one who completed her purpose and who, together, created a closed system with her. Once they finished this intricate mechanical dance and all the ones and zeros had been properly aligned, neither of them would have a purpose for existing any more, and together they would be retired to the recycling factory. Destined to be re-circuited and sent out to find each other again.

He palpitated her chest – never touching, of course, though her databanks suggested that that was the primary means of primal communication for Sapiens. She knew, somehow, that they were coming closer to the end of their programing chain. Soon it would be over. She wondered if the strange feeling running through her diodes would be comparable to the Sapiens lust or the Sapiens regret. She had no basis for comparison, but she simply sensed that it was one of those two.

Suddenly he touched her wrist, wrapping her arms around his body. She had not anticipated this element of the programing, though none of her systems registered it as unusual. Perhaps this was the final coding compile – her first physical contact with a Non-Sapiens. As her body sagged into his, her hardware began to shut down.

Had her coding been completed? Was she going to be recalled now? Had her purpose been achieved?

She believed so, though belief itself was almost exclusively a Sapiens code. Still, for the first time in her whole life, she believed. She was done.

With one last internal flipping of switches, the android F-523-V7, Sapiens name "Forever", shut down for the last time, a small smile gracing her face.


End file.
